right now i'm falling in love with you
by zefacchi
Summary: Aku tahu aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk berada di hatinya. onesided!maeiso


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Judul: Ima Suki Ni Naru © Honeyworks**

 **Warn: ooc parah (terutama isogai), pembunuhan eyd, alur agak kecepatan, ntr (lagi)**

.

.

Bagi Maehara, Isogai adalah sosok berharga yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

"Maehara-kun, bolehkah aku curhat denganmu?"

Keberadaannya bukan hanya sebatas teman, atau pun sahabat.

"Boleh. Ada apa?"

Tapi lebih dari itu.

"Aku … menyukai seseorang."

Maka ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Isogai, Maehara merasa hidupnya telah berhenti.

.

.

"Isogai, kau tidak serius 'kan?" tiap katanya menyiratkan kepanikan, nyata sekali mengharap gelengan kepala-lah yang akan menyambutnya. Dengan cekatan menggeser kursi hingga menghadap ke arah lelaki berambut hitam itu, menelusuri wajah yang kini merona merah. Tak ada kebohongan yang tersirat di ekspresinya.

Oh, tidak.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Tidak menyangka. "Kenapa kau memilihku sebagai tempat curhat?"

"Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya mengenai urusan percintaan. Soalnya, kau sering berkencan 'kan?" Isogai menggaruk tengkuk, agaknya salah tingkah. Namun senyumnya masih merekah. "Aku percaya Maehara-kun bisa memberi saran yang tepat."

"Begitu, ya …" punggung berbalut _sweater_ kuning cerah bersandar lemas pada sandaran kursi. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau curhatkan padaku?"

Wajah itu tertunduk. "Aku … ingin lebih dekat dengannya."

Maehara melipat tangan di dada, pandangannya masih fokus pada Isogai. Tak perduli pada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang melirik singkat pada mereka dengan isyarat bertanya. Dia sendiri tetap bungkam, menunggu Isogai akan melanjutkan.

"Aku selalu merasa sangat nyaman ketika bersamanya, tapi," jeda sejenak, jemarinya bertautan, "aku jarang bisa bertemu dengannya. Karena itu, aku ingin minta saran agar aku bisa dekat dengannya."

"Kalau masalah pendekatan, kau harus aktif mengajaknya berbicara. Sebisa mungkin cari tahu topik apa yang dia sukai—dia akan menilaimu positif jika kau bisa membuatnya nyaman saat berbincang," ujarnya panjang lebar. "Meski begitu, jangan memaksakan diri, itu hanya akan membuatmu terlihat tidak baik di matanya."

Isogai mengangguk kecil. "Tapi, aku kurang tahu banyak tentang kehidupan pribadinya, hanya sebatas dirinya di sekolah."

"Membahas pelajaran pun tak apa-apa, kalau memang itu yang dia sukai. Pokoknya, berusahalah untuk senormal mungkin saat berbincang—jangan salah tingkah. Nanti dia akan curiga."

"Hanya itu saja?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tidak ada saran lain untuk pendekatan—berhasil atau tidaknya hanya bergantung pada usahamu untuk mengajaknya berbicara."

Senyumnya kembali merekah—Maehara mendadak merasa silau. Wajah Isogai ketika senang sangat indah untuk dilihat.

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih banyak untuk sarannya, Maehara-kun. Aku akan mencobanya," dia bangkit, mengambil tas yang tergantung di sisi meja. "Aku duluan ya. Ada rapat antar ketua kelas setelah ini."

"Um. Hati-hati di jalan," Maehara melambai pada sosoknya yang sudah melangkah menuju pintu, yang dibalas dengan lambaian yang sama juga, sebelum sosok itu hilang dari pandangan. Tangannya yang tadi melambai perlahan turun, meremas dada kiri, hingga kain di bagian itu kusut. Ringisan keluar dari mulutnya. Dadanya sakit bukan main.

.

.

Maehara tak mampu berpikir jernih. Langkahnya lunglai ketika dia bersisian bersama teman-teman sekelasnya menuruni bukit. Dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi dalam saku, memilih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tak memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan dari teman-temannya yang tak juga memperdulikannya.

Kesampingkan satu orang. Sosok mungil berambut biru yang berbelok dari kerumunan, menjauhkan diri untuk menghampiri Maehara.

"Maehara-kun, kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan?" tanyanya halus. Membuyarkan lamunan yang dari tadi menghanyutkannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nagisa. Aku hanya—"

"Memikirkan Isogai?"

Maehara mendecih, melihat penampakan sosok berambut merah yang kini mendampingi Nagisa untuk berjalan bersisian dengannya. Seringainya melebar ketika kerutan alis Maehara makin dalam.

"Karma-kun, apa-apaan—"

"Maaf, tadi aku _tidak sengaja_ mendengar pembicaraan kalian," lidahnya terjulur, raut wajahnya bahagia. "Jadi, incaranmu selama ini sudah menyukai orang lain?"

"Diamlah. _Mood_ -ku sedang tidak bagus."

"Eh? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu yang bagus untukmu," wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat terlihat.

Maehara meliriknya dari sudut mata. "Tentang apa?"

"Kau tahu, dari apa yang kudengar, katanya Isogai-kun selalu jadi yang pertama datang ke rapat ketua kelas, dan selalu pulang paling akhir. Mencurigakan, bukan?" seringai itu terpasang lagi. Lama-lama Maehara kesal melihatnya. "Sisanya, cari tahulah sendiri apa itu memang hanya sebuah kebetulan, atau Isogai-kun punya maksud lain."

Dia berlalu begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Nagisa buru-buru mengikutinya, setelah berpamitan sejenak pada Maehara. Kini pikirannya kembali melayang pada apa yang baru saja diucapkan Karma.

 _Mungkinkah orang yang disukainya ada di sana?_

Tangannya terkepal, dan langkah kakinya bergerak semakin cepat.

.

.

Maka, di sinilah dia berada. Gedung utama perguruan Kunugigaoka yang seharusnya terlarang bagi murid kelas E sepertinya. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Jam pelajaran telah selesai sedari tadi, sekolah sudah sangat sepi, tidak akan ada murid-murid kurang kerjaan yang datang untuk menghakiminya.

Karena itulah dia bisa berjalan dengan tenang di sepanjang lorong sekolah, sambil menggenggam sekotak jus di tangan yang tadinya dia beli dari _vending machine_ sekolah. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang OSIS. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya, Maehara mendekat, mengintip dari celah pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka sedikit.

Tidak ada orang lain di dalam selain dua sosok yang duduk bersisian di paling ujung. Salah satu sosok memiliki rambut hitam dengan anak rambut yang mencuat di bagian atas. Dia bisa tahu itu siapa; Isogai Yuma. Wajahnya tersenyum lembut dengan rona merah di pipi ketika dia membicarakan sesuatu (yang tak bisa ditangkapnya).

Maehara tahu, sangat tahu—itu adalah ekspresi yang selalu ditujukan pada orang yang disukai.

Ada sebagian dari hatinya yang mulai berdenyut.

Ketika matanya beralih, mencari tahu siapa sosok di samping Isogai, saat itulah dia membelalak. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, hatinya berdenyut lebih menyakitkan ketika dia tahu pada siapa ekspresi itu ditujukan.

Helaian rambut jingga dengan dua bola mata ungu gelap, tak lupa raut angkuh yang selalu terpasang. Sosok nomor satu di perguruan Kunugigaoka.

Asano Gakushuu, sang ketua OSIS.

Maehara memperhatikan, sang Asano junior tengah berbincang pada Isogai dengan ekspresi yang melunak. Dia mempertajam indra pendengarannya, berusaha menangkap apa yang mereka katakan.

" … kerja yang bagus. Untunglah kau bisa membantu merapikan berkas-berkas untuk rapat nanti."

Tawa kecil dan senyum tulus Isogai yang menyambutnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya kebetulan datang lebih awal dan punya waktu untuk membantumu."

"Tak kusangka kau sangat berguna."

Selanjutnya, Maehara tak sanggup melihatnya. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat itu, setengah berlari. Perasaannya sangat kacau. Senyum Isogai yang tulus dan terkesan malu-malu, rona merah wajahnya, semua berputar dalam pikirannya, menghantui bahkan ketika kakinya menapaki teras rumahnya.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

.

.

Dia tidak punya semangat untuk kembali ke sekolah pagi itu. Pikirannya mengenai interaksi Isogai dan Asano semalam membuat seluruh tenaganya lenyap entah ke mana. Ketika kakinya berhenti melangkah di depan pintu kelasnya, dia termangu. Ada sedikit rasa yang membuatnya enggan untuk masuk; menemui Isogai terasa berat untuknya.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan hati sejenak, Maehara akhirnya memberanikan diri. Tangannya terulur, berniat untuk membuka pintu. Namun, bahkan sebelum ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan bertekstur kasar itu, pintu telah bergeser dengan sendirinya.

Maehara kaget. Terutama ketika mendapati pelaku yang membuka pintu itu adalah orang yang sedang tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"Isogai …"

"Ah, Maehara-kun. Kebetulan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ujarnya ceria, matanya berbinar. "Karena saranmu kemarin, aku berhasil berbincang panjang dengannya—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," Maehara melangkah melewati ambang pintu seraya menepuk pundak Isogai. "Aku melihatmu kemarin."

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa diperkirakan olehnya.

"E-eh? Kau melihatnya?" wajah panik itu memerah. Maehara berulang kali mengalihkan pandangan pada tas yang dia letakkan di sisi meja.

"Ya, kau terlihat senang sekali," dia duduk bersandar, tatapannya tetap tak mau memandang Isogai yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Tak kusangka orang yang kau sukai itu Asano. Seleramu boleh juga," tawa kecil menyusul.

Bohong. Maehara adalah pembohong besar.

"Maehara-kun, tolong rahasiakan dari yang lain tentang ini."

"Tenang saja," Maehara memaksa untuk menatap dua keping keemasan dalam mata Isogai. "Mulutku selalu terkunci rapat."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku tetap meminta saran darimu?"

Dia memaksa untuk tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu, Isogai."

Isogai membalasnya dengan seukir senyum.

Tidak, Isogai tidak pernah tahu arti di balik senyumanya, tidak pernah tahu seberapa perih yang dirasakannya saat ini, juga tidak pernah tahu betapa terpuruknya Maehara dengan kenyataan yang menimpanya.

.

.

Semua terasa berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa disadari, sudah sebulan sejak dia mengetahui perasaan Isogai. Hampir setiap harinya dilalui dengan Isogai yang bercerita dengan antusias, mengulangi apa saja yang baru terjadi antara dia dan Asano (yang didominasi kebahagiaan akan perkembangan hubungan mereka dari hari ke hari), serta meminta saran apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dan hampir setiap harinya Maehara harus memaksa senyum, menjadi pendengar dan penasehat yang baik untuk Isogai, menahan sakit yang terus menggerogotinya dari dalam.

Dia tahu; bahkan tanpa perlu mengawasi. Hubungan Isogai dan Asano memang semakin lama memang semakin akrab. Sarannya tidak salah—namun tetap menjadi sebuah kesalahan karena semua yang dia lakukan untuk Isogai sama saja dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Rasanya pedih.

"Sebenarnya kau ini bodoh atau masokis, sih?"

Maehara tidak perlu mempertanyakan kenapa Karma berasumsi begitu padanya.

"Entahlah."

Hanya gumaman kecil yang menjawab, dia membiarkan lelaki itu menatapinya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Kelas yang telah sepi begitu menguntungkan; tak perlu ada orang lain yang mengetahui isi percakapan mereka, termasuk juga objek yang menjadi topik utama—yang telah melesat pergi ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa jika begini terus? Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," suaranya melemah. "Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya menyukai orang lain. Jika dengan itu dia merasa senang, kurasa cukup."

"Bodoh," Karma mengumpat. "Kau cepat sekali menyerah."

"Mau apa lagi. Aku sudah sadar diri sejak awal," kepala berambut kuning keemasan itu tertunduk. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya."

"Pembohong," Karma berjalan menuju pintu, melewatinya yang masih duduk di bangkunya. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa merelakannya secepat itu."

Pintu kelas terbanting menutup. Suaranya menggema keras. Bayang-bayang sinar matahari sore menyusup masuk dari jendela kaca, menyinari tubuhnya yang kini terduduk seorang diri di kelas. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, matanya tertuju ke lantai, pikirannya melayang-layang.

"Sial," gumamnya pelan. "Pandanganku … kabur."

.

.

Mimpi buruk yang telah diperingatkan Karma telah menjadi kenyataan. Hanya butuh jarak dua hari sejak mereka membahasnya, dan kini Maehara telah bertemu langsung dengannya. Dalam bentuk sederhana, sebuah surat dalam amplop.

Maehara menelan ludah gugup.

"Menurutmu, apakah tidak terlalu kuno jika aku mengatakannya melalui surat?"

 _Apa yang harus kujawab?_

Tangannya terkepal erat. "Mungkin … tidak juga."

"Aku ingin coba mengatakannya. Kalau pun dia menolak," amplop itu kembali dia genggam, "setidaknya, aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku."

 _Kenapa kau harus menyampaikannya?_

"Begitu, ya. Berjuanglah."

 _Kenapa surat itu tidak kautujukan padaku?_

"Terimakasih banyak untuk semua sarannya, Maehara-kun."

 _Kenapa harus dia?_

"Aku benar-benar terbantu."

 _Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyukaiku?_

"Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik, Maehara-kun."

 _Kenapa hubungan kita tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi?_

.

.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa batinnya memerintah kedua kakinya untuk melangkah ke gedung utama. Harusnya dia tidak perlu datang—Isogai akan menyatakan perasaannya. Semua sudah selesai. Dia tidak punya peran lagi. Tapi, firasat buruk terus menghantuinya sejak Isogai pergi meninggalkan kelas seusai pelajaran.

Maehara terus melangkah, hingga sampai ke tempat yang sama seperti terakhir kali dia datang kemari; ruang OSIS. Pintu ruangan tersebut, yang menyisakan sedikit celah (dia heran kenapa pintu ini tidak pernah tertutup rapat—apa mereka sengaja memanggil pencuri dengar?) membuatnya memiliki peluang untuk memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam. Dia menunduk, mengintip isi ruangan tersebut.

Apa yang berhasil dia tangkap membuat matanya membelalak lebar. Keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pelipis. Sangat tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

Asano berdiri membelakanginya, tangannya meremukkan selembar kertas dan amplop putih yang dia tahu milik siapa. Di depannya, Isogai berdiri dengan mata yang juga membelalak sepertinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Maaf, Isogai-kun," Maehara bisa mendengar jelas maksud mengejek yang tersirat tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Asano, "tapi apa kau pikir aku mau menjalin hubungan dengan anak dari kelas terbuang sepertimu? Cobalah sadari posisimu sekarang," Asano melempar kertas dan amplop itu ke arah Isogai yang tetap bungkam. "Ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lain. Mendekatiku hanya karena mengincarku. Menjijikkan."

Dia berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu. Maehara tersentak, reflek langsung mundur selangkah saat lelaki itu membuka pintu lebar. Pandangan mereka bertemu; Maehara bisa melihat keangkuhan dari bola mata ungunya.

"Kau, uruslah teman sekelasmu itu," ibu jarinya menunjuk ke Isogai dari balik bahu, sebelum dia melangkah menjauh.

Maehara menoleh, mendapati Isogai yang berjalan keluar ruangan dengan membawa kertas dan amplopnya yang telah kusut. Wajahnya masih pucat dan lesu. Maehara merasa tertohok, tak tega melihatnya begitu sedih.

"Isogai …"

"Maehara-kun, ternyata kau datang," Isogai berkata lirih.

"Isogai, suratmu itu—" kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Maehara tak sanggup melanjutkannya, terlebih ketika Isogai memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk terukir.

"Aku ditolak," suaranya makin kecil dan agak bergetar. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Maehara-kun. Padahal kau sudah banyak membantuku."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf—ini bukan salahmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menduga semua akan jadi seperti ini—aku sudah siap menghadapinya," wajahnya menunduk, helaian poni hitam menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. "Harusnya aku tahu diri—mana mungkin orang sepertinya menyukaiku yang berada di kelas E?"

"Sama sekali tidak," Maehara menelan ludah. Bibir bawahnya digigit, tangannya terkepal hingga memutih. Seluruh pikirannya terasa kosong, tidak ada kata lain yang mampu dia pikirkan; hanya ada dua kata yang seharusnya tak usah terucap, "Aku menyukaimu."

Dia tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

Kepala Isogai terangkat sedikit, mata mereka bertatapan. Maehara merasa jantungnya berdetak makin kencang.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku menyukaimu, Isogai! A-aku pasti bisa membuatmu bahagia daripada Asano itu!"

Sudah terlanjur diucapkan. Dia tak bisa mundur lagi. Hanya hening yang mengisi suasana beberapa detik sebelum Isogai mampu membuka mulut.

Apa yang akan dia jawab?

"Sudahlah, Maehara-kun, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu menghiburku seperti itu," senyum terpaksa masih terukir. "Semua sudah selesai. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku lagi suatu hari nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam."

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku …" Maehara bergumam lirih. Isogai telah melangkah melewatinya yang hanya bisa terdiam. Tangannya mengacak-acak helaian rambut keemasannya frustasi.

"Gawat … mataku benar-benar terasa basah."

Dia tidak bisa menahan ketika bulir-bulir airmata jatuh membelah pipinya.

.

.

 **End.**

.

 **a/n** : maaf untuk isogai yang terlalu ooc, dan maaf karna maehara jadi korban lagi o)-(

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
